House of Liars
by Annieisawesome
Summary: HoA Pretty Little Style. Four Girls in anubis House are all Best freinds with Joy Mercer. Suddenly she disapears. 3 months later they get mysterious text from J. Drama, mystery and Romance. Peddie, M&M/Jara Fabina and More. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1:Intro part 1

**Hey Peeps this is my first HoA hope u like. Please reveiw. Its not going to follow PLL exactly but same concept with a few similarities in plot and Charecters.**

**I do not own HoA or PLL :(**

Joy Mercer, Nina Martin, Patricia Williamson, Amber Millington, and Mara Jeffery all sat around a small fire in the clearing next to Anubis House. It was almost the end of the school year and they decided to make the best of it.

"Who's going to spill a secret next," said Joy shaking her can of beer. The four girls looked at one another expectantly.

"Oh come on, nobody?" Joy looked at all of them, "you know when friends share secrets it keeps them closer."

"It's not that we don't want to, we have nothing to share. We've told you all our secrets," said Mara.

Joy groaned, "Fine let's kick it old school and play Charades, yea." Every one nodded and they started playing.

Mara woke up later, with a head ache and the strong taste of alcohol in her mouth. She looked at her phone, it read 1:15. She sighed. _I hope Victor doesn't notice we are gone_, she thought. She looked around at the rest of the girls. Amber and Patricia were still passed out in their chairs but no Nina and Joy. Mara walked over to Amber and Patricia and shook them both slightly.

"Guys, Guys wake up!"

"What? What?" Amber said.

"There better be a good reason for this!" said a grumpy Patricia.

"Look Nina and Joy are gone!" she said pointing to their empty chairs. Suddenly they heard a branch crack.

"Who's there?" said Patricia, her voice shaking a little.

"It's just me," said a voice with an American accent, and Nina stepped out of the shadows. They all sighed with relief.

"Where's Joy?" asked Patricia.

"I don't know," she said, "I woke up and she was leaving. So I followed her. I guess I was too loud because she turned around, she got mad at me and so I just assumed she was being Joy and going to hook up with someone. So I came back here."

"Are you sure?" asked Amber.

"I'm just telling you what I saw. I'm sure she will turn up in the morning." Nina started to pick up their trash and putting it in a trash bag.

"Come on guys I'm super tired. Let's head back to the house," said Mara yawning.

"I agree," said Patricia, "I think I'm getting a hangover."

"Yea me to," Amber slurred.

Nina laughed, "Come on guys lets go back to the house."

They started towards the house. Not long after they heard scream. All the girls froze in their tracks.

"Joy!" Patricia screamed. No answer.

"Do you think that was her?" said Amber in a quiet voice.

"I don't know. That sounded just like her scream," worried Nina.

"I'm freaking out guys lets head back to the house and tell Trudy," Mara said. They all nodded and broke into a run.

Back at the house, Nina, Amber, Mara, and Patricia burst into the house and ran to Trudy's room.

"Trudy!" Patricia yelled as she banged on the door.

"What? What is it?" a sleepy Trudy asked as she stepped out of her room.

"Joy's gone someone took her. We heard her scream in the woods." Patricia spoke rapidly, not taking a breath between words.

"You lot snuck out again, didn't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. We know Joy is gone. Please do something!" Nina pleaded.

"Alright I'll call the police. This better not be a trick."

"No it's not. We promise. Thank you." Nina hugged Trudy.

Trudy smiled," you're welcome. Now off to bed. I tell you the news in the morning."

They all nodded and went to their bed rooms. But none got any sleep; they were too busy worrying about Joy.


	2. Chapter 2: Intro Part 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, while everyone was eating breakfast, Trudy came in with a grave face.

"Everyone I have some bad news for you all." Everyone turned and looked at her. Many of the boys had noticed that Joy did not join them for breakfast.

"You girls are right," Trudy looked at the girls, "Joy is missing. The Police found her bag in the forest. Mr. Sweet hired a detective to find her. He should be here any minute. He would like to question you all."

"So you are accusing us of Joy's mysterious disappearance?" said Jerome, "For all we know she could have run away."

"We don't know for sure. But as a boarding school we must take responsibility. Now go freshen up. Victor excused you from your classes."

"What do you think happen to Joy?" Amber asked the rest of the girls as they went up the stairs, "Do you think she died?"

"No, of course not!" Patricia snapped. She could not bear the thought of Joy gone. Joy was her best friend; she told Joy everything, every problem, and every secret. Joy loved secrets. All the girls shared all their secrets with her, but Joy hardly ever shared a secret with them. Sure Patricia thought it was unfair but Joy had a way of making everything seem okay. _Well if Joy did die, all of my secrets will be safe,_ Patricia thought, as soon a she thought that she regretted it. Sure sometimes Joy was a little selfish, controlling, bossy, and unfair but she did help all of them, especially Patricia.

"She probably ran away," said Nina "Wasn't she complaining on how she hated it here and that it was taking away her freedom. She did say something about running away once."

"Yea, but she would never leave without telling us," worried Mara.

"Come on. She is Joy. When has she told us anything," said Nina.

Patricia smile, "Nina's right. She is probably ok." The rest of the girls nodded in agreement and went into their rooms.

Patricia went into her room. She sat on her bed and read a magazine. Then she realized something. If Joy ran away why did she scream? Was she kidnapped? Killed? Patricia did not want to think about it.

"Mara," she said to her roommate.

"Yea?" Mara said from her bed.

"If Joy ran away, then why did she scream?" Mara's face masked fear.

"Oh yea. She could of tripped or something."

"True, but what are the chances?" Patricia got up from her bed and moved closer to Mara.

"What are the chances of her being, killed or kidnapped? Who would have it out for Joy?" Mara looked at Patricia.

"I don't know. She did not tell us anything about her personal life. I feel like I don't know her anymore."

Mara nodded, "she was acting differently last night. She seemed Paranoid. Maybe you are right."

They heard a knock on their door and Trudy poked her head in, "Girls the detective is here." Patricia and Mara stood up and headed out the door. When they got down stairs they saw the whole house lined up in the common room. A man stood next to Victor in front of them. He was tall, light brown hair, and blue eyes. He looked about forty and he wore a black suit. Something about him, she did not know why scared her.

"Everyone this is Detective Rufus Zeno, he is in charge of Joy's disappearance," said Victor.

"Now I would like you all to answer some questions about Joy. So first I would like to have you come with me up to your caretaker's office." Rufus pointed to Jerome.

"Me!" he scoffed, "you think I'm a possible suspect. Sure Joy was super annoying and stuff, but seriously me kill her no!"

"I never said you killed her, and I never said she was dead. You just were the first in line."

"Oh," Jerome looked down at his shoes. If the situation wasn't so serious Patricia would have laughed. Rufus and Jerome went into Victor's office and shut the door.

"Is it just me or does Rufus freak you out?" asked Alfie.

"Oh he freaks me out all right. He reminds me of those henchmen in those shows," said Patricia.

Mick nodded in agreement, "he has the black suit and everything."

"I don't fully trust him. What if he kidnapped Joy?" suggested Alfie.

"Now that's just absurd," said Amber.

"Well it could be true," he defended.

"Well I don't know anything right know, so I'm going up to my room until it's my turn to be question." With that Patricia went up to her room. When it seemed like an hour went by there was knock on the door.

"Your turn Patricia," Alfie's voice said behind the door.

"Alright, coming." She got up and walked to Victor's office and went in. Rufus was sitting behind Victor's desk, when he heard her come in he looked up and said, "Ahh so you must be Patricia." She nodded. The way he said it made her nervous. She shifted uncomfortably and waited him to start hammering her with questions.

"So Trudy told me that you and the other girls snuck out with Joy last night, is that true?" she nodded. "Did Joy act strange to you any time that day?"

"No, well she seemed to be a little paranoid, but I thought that was just a Joy thing. She did say she wanted to run away, but I thought it was a J-"

"Joy thing," Rufus finished, "yes, yes. So you're her best friend?" Again she nodded.

"Was she close to anyone else, perhaps someone outside the house?"

"Not that I know of. She was close to all the other girls in Anubis and Fabian." Rufus wrote something down.

"Do you know if anyone hated her?" Rufus asked has he was still writing.

"No one in particular. She had a few enemies but none could have killed her."

Rufus looked up from his writing and said, "I think that's enough for right now. You may go." He waved his hand shooing her from the room. Patricia practically ran out of the room. She hated doing that so much but she did it for Joy. She did not know why but she would do anything for Joy and it scared her. She hoped that whatever happened that Joy was okay.

**SO whaddaya think. this was like part to of the intro, hoped you liked it! Please hit that Review button write what you think and hit send.**

**Did you guys see last night's episode? Rufus is soooo back!**


	3. Three months and you're still in my head

** Chapter Three: Three months and you're still in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA :(**

Nina stepped out of the taxi into the grounds of her boarding school in Liverpool, England. Her nerves bouncing with excitement, she could not believe she was going back. It felt like a dream and nightmare pot together. It had been three months since the tragic disappearance of Joy and it was like living in hell for Nina. Not only did Nina miss Joy, she felt guilty. Nina continued walking toward Anubis house. She must have not been looking where she was going because she suddenly ran into someone, which caused her to drop her luggage.

"I am so sorry." Nina looked up and gulped. The person she bumped into was none other than Mr. Winkler, the school's young history teacher.

"It's okay," she said quickly bending down to pick up her luggage. He did the same and he looked up at her.

"Look I know this is uncomfortable to you but we need to push back the fact that you-"

"I really don't want to talk about it, but I'll pretend that I didn't see anything ok."

Mr. Winkler nodded, "Nina it was a coincidence, I didn't do anything!"

Nina put on a fake smile and nodded. She didn't want to see him. He just made her feel guiltier. She turned her back and walked away. She felt the sadness filling her to the brim. Seeing Mr. Winkler made her think of Joy and made the sadness feel worse. She knew she should tell someone what she saw, but she promised Joy she would not tell a single soul. Then again Joy was missing, but what would the difference be she still would be missing. A beeping noise from her phone startled her out of her thoughts. She reached into her pocket with her free hand and looked at her phone. 'New Message' it read. She clicked the 'read message' and froze.

_Feeling guilty Neens? Remember I keep your secrets if you keep mine. –J_

Nina only heard those words before and that person was missing and that person was Joy.

_Flashback_

_It was when the girls were having their small party a few before summer holiday. _

_Nina woke up suddenly to a twig snapping. Groggily she looked around and saw Joy quickly walking away. Being curious as she was, Nina decided to follow her. Nina followed her to the abandoned Frobisher library. Nina quickly ducked behind a tree when Joy looked around as if she was waiting for someone. Then a dark figure loomed near her and crushed her into a hug then a kiss. Nina was shocked she never knew Joy was seeing someone. Joy never told her! Nina felt hurt, but then again it was Joy. She never told Nina and the other girl's secrets, it was just them that spilled their heart. _

_"Where you followed?" Joy asked her lover._

_"No were you?" Nina froze. She had heard that voice before, many times in her history class. She could not believe Joy was seeing Mr. Winkler. She would always complain how boring he was and how he needed a new wardrobe. Nina feeling like she got everything turned to leave but her foot caught on a branch and she fell, making a hell of a lot of noise._

_"What was that?" Mr. Winkler said is voice jumpy._

_"I don't know. I'm going to go check."_

_"Maybe that's not such a good idea."_

_"I'll be fine, Jason." Nina watched as Joy ran towards her. Nina scrambled to get up, but when she did, Joy was standing in front of her with her arms crossed._

_"And what do you think you're doing," Joy demanded glaring right at her._

_"I'm sorry," Nina managed to squeak. _

_"Did you follow me here?"_

_"Yes, but not intentionally," Nina defended, "You woke me up so I decided to follow you. I was curious ok. You can't blame me! You never tell us anything and yet we tell you everything!"_

_"Fine, but you don't tell anyone, got it?"_

_"What about the others? They deserve to know!"_

_Joy shook her head, "No!"_

_Nina looked down, "But I'll feel guilty keeping stuff from them. They are our friends!"_

_Joy huffed, "Feeling guilty, Neens? Remember I keep your secrets if you keep mine. Know go back and tell them you don't know where I am, Ok?"  
>Nina nodded and watched Joy turn and walk away.<em>

Nina shuddered. Did Joy send her that text? Was she back? Nina felt scared. What if it wasn't? Did Joy tell someone else? Nina knew Joy told Mr. Winkler, so what it him? She did not know; Nina felt a shiver down her spine. She knew that feeling, the feeling that someone was watching her. Freaking out she grabbed a firm hand on her luggage and ran all the way to Anubis House.

Breathing hard Nina walked up the steps to her home for the next year. The excited feeling returned as she turned the brass knob on the door and opened it.

"Jerome! Give me back my iPod!" Nina heard the punk girl's harsh but inviting voice.

"Fine, Trixie but I ask for something in return," Nina heard the smooth voice of Jerome.

"Like what?" spat Patricia. Before Jerome answered Nina decide it would be a good time to make an entrance.

"Oh this better be good," she said as she strode in.

"Nina!" they both cried and ran to hug her.

"It's so good to see you both," She said as she hugged Patricia.

"Does your favorite prankster get some love?" Jerome smiled as he opened his arms out to hug her.

"Of course," Nina smirked, and when she went out to hug him, she grabbed Patricia's iPod from his hands.

"Patricia catch!" Nina tossed her the iPod and Patricia catched it with a smile.

"Hey!" Jerome yelped, "Nina not playing fair that's a first."

"Well you get what you deserve, slime ball," laughed Patricia.

Nina s about to back Patricia up when a fury pink blur came out of nowhere attacking her into a hug.

"Amber!" Nina exclaimed.

"OMG! Nina you're here. This year is going to be so fun! Is Fabian here yet? How are you guys? You guys are still Fabina?"  
>Nina laughed at her blonde friend, "No I have not seen him. We are good. And yes we are still Fabina. You ask too many questions."<p>

Amber rolled her eyes, "I have not seen my best friend in three whole months! So I have the right to ask as many questions as I want!"

"Hey Amber, what are we a piece of trash?" Patricia said.

"OMG you guys are here!" she said as she ran to hug both of them.

"Hey guys!" a new voice piped up. Everyone turned to see Mara standing in the doorway, but Nina's eye's drifted to someone else behind Mara.

"Fabian!" Nina practically screamed. Fabians mouth turned into her favorite smile.

"Nina!" he practically screamed back.

"Ok, everyone out, Mandatory Fabina time!" Amber exclaimed excitedly, "Everyone into my room and we can continue our reunion."

Everyone then filed out of the common room and getting chased by Amber up the stairs.

"So how was your summer," said Nina awkwardly.

"It was good, but not as fun without you," he said taking a step close to her, leaning in a little. Nina could feel the butterflies in her stomach, as he brought his lips to hers. Nina remembered the first time she kissed him at prom. It was a week after Joy disappeared and the day before they left for summer. Nina thought Joy and Fabian had a thing but Fabian told her that he liked her, and also Nina found out that Joy was seeing someone else, so she thought it was fine. When they were getting deeper into the kiss, a beep came from her phone. Groaning Nina broke apart from Fabian.

"Sorry, sorry," Nina mumbled.

"It's ok," he said, "at least it wasn't a person this time." Nina laughed and looked down at her new text, and her laugh immediately stopped.

_Stealing people's love again Nina? Tisk tisk I thought you only did that in America.-J_

"Nina is everything ok?"

"Uh yea," she lied, "Umm…should we go back to the others?"

Fabian nodded and followed her up to her and Amber's room.

_Joy…? Is Joy back?_ Those words kept repeating themselves as she walked up the stairs. Joy knew too much about her. It had been three months and Joy was still in her head.__

**Hey what did you think? Please reveiw! I want to here what you think? Thank you for those who revewid last time, you guys kept me going!**


	4. The Ugly Truth

**I'm Baack! You Guys don't know how sorry I am for making you wait. So here it is guys. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: The Ugly Truth

Amber had a permanent smile on her face as she herded the people who were not Fabian and Nina up the stairs and into her room, so Fabian and Nina could have some quality Fabina time.

"Okay," Amber said as she shut the door, "Who wants to share about their summer first?" She looked back and forth between Jerome, Patricia, and Mara who all sat down on the floor.

"Well I visited my family in India," Mara said as Amber made her way to her bed to sit down.

"I went to California," Jerome bragged, "Met a lot of movie stars."

Amber, Mara and Patricia rolled their eyes.

"I stayed at my house doing nothing," Patricia mumbled.

"What about you, Amber?" Mara asked her, "Did you go to your dad's again this summer?"

Amber didn't know how to answer the question Mara had just asked. This year she did not go to her dad's like she would every other summer. Because of what happened last summer, her father told her to go to her mum's. She tried to apologize, but what she did was unforgivable and she knew that. Plus her father thought quality time with her mother would straiten her into line.

"I stayed at my Mum's this summer; my dad had a lot to take care of so my mum and I hung out."

They all nodded, not seeing through her little lie. She sighed in relief.

_Knock, knock._

Amber jumped up off her bed glad they didn't have to ask her anymore questions and sprang towards the door.

"Nina, Fabian!" She cried as she opened the door, "Aren't you two supposed to be snogging downstairs?"

Both of them blushed as red as a tomato.

"Um well we did, but we want to hang with you guys," Nina said still looking like a tomato.

"Oh well, let's go downstairs, Mick and Alfie should be here soon," Mara said.

They all nodded and headed out the door and down the stairs.

"There you guys are! I thought you were abducted by aliens or something."

"Alfie!" The crowed of eager Anubis students rushed towards him and tackled him in a hug, but their happy reunion was interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Guys you're going to suffocate poor Alfie!"

"Mick!" Everyone then tackled him in a hug.

After a while of catching up Trudy called them to supper and they all herded into the Dining hall. Trudy had a welcoming dinner laid out on the table for them to dig in.

"Spaghetti? Again" Nina said looking at the food that was set on the table. Amber nodded, "it's a tradition! Every start of the new school year Trudy makes Spaghetti!" Nina nodded in understanding and sat down next to Fabian. Following her best friend, amber took a seat in between Alfie and Nina.

The beginning of the meal was fairly pleasant with chatter about summer memories and such. Then the peaceful dinner was interrupted by mayhem when Jerome absent-mindedly flicked a piece of spaghetti at Alfie. Alfie returned the favor by taking a clump of noodles and threw them back at Jerome, but missing and hitting the person sitting next to him, which happened to be Patricia. Then the fuming Patricia took a pitcher of milk stomped towards Alfie. As she was about to pour it on her, Alfie stuck out his and pushed the pitcher out of her hand and letting in spill all over Amber.

"Alfie!" Amber screamed. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes and mess up her perfectly done make up. She pushed away her chair and ran to the bathroom.

She slammed the door of the girl's bathroom and slid down the wall. Amber felt ugly, she always felt ugly. That's why she strived to be pretty.

Tears streamed down her face as she hugged her knees to her chest.

_Buzz Buzz_

Her phone vibrated in her pocket notifying that she got a text. She reached in her pocket and looked at the text.

_Aw don't cry Amber. It will only make you uglier. Don't worry they don't know about 7__th__ year.-J_

Amber felt like she was going to choke. She looked to see who the text was from but the number was blocked. She wracked her brain to think who knew this. She could only think of one person…

Joy.

Her heart stopped. The text was sighed J. So it could be. Was she ok? Was she right here? Right now?

Amber's head turned to the window just as a wave of brown hair flashed out the window. Amber blinked and it was gone. Was she imagining things?

Amber was frozen. If it wasn't Joy who was it. Only Joy knew about her terrible 7th year. Only Joy knew that she looked like an ugly dork. Joy knew because she was there.

Amber took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and headed to her room, not wanting to think about this any farther.

**This was a hard chapter to write. I can't do amber that well, but up next is Patricia! That I could do!**

**So what happens next? What did Amber do to make her Dad mad? What Happened to Nina in America? who is J? What other dirty Secrets does she have on the girls. Tell me! What do you want to see happining?**


	5. Don't go walking in the woods today

Chapter 4-Don't go walking in the woods today

**Hello I 'm back. I had major writers block. Terrible thing. But the spark is back. Enjoy.**

The students in the dining room heard a slam and sobbing. Patricia glared at Alfie who shrank into a corner under her glare. Jerome started laughing at this, but quieted quickly when Patricia turned to glare at him.

"You know that it was your fault," Jerome stated quickly before Patricia could say anything snappy at him.

"What!" Patricia flared, "I wasn't the one who the one who threw the milk on her!"

"Well you started it!" Alfie defended. Patricia groaned and stormed out the room. She couldn't deal with this, not while Joy was missing. Patricia missed Joy a lot. She knew in that situation Joy would've backed her up.

Patricia decided she would go for a walk. A breath of fresh air would feel nice and help calm her nerves. Grabbing her coat, Patricia walked out the door of Anubis.

Outside, Patricia walked down the concrete path that lead towards the forest where they had last seen Joy. She had no idea why she was going to the place where one of her best friends had last been seen. Maybe she thought she was going to find a clue of her missing friend, or maybe she would find Joy. She knew that the second guess was never going too happened.

"Hey Patricia!"

Patricia turned around to see her friend KT Rush. KT and Patricia met on the last day of school last year. KT had just moved from the U.S to England because of a scholarship to go to their school. She was also Patricia's new neighbor at her home in Liverpool. Patricia hung out with KT mostly in the summer to keep her mind of Joy. Although KT was a great friend, she would never replace Joy.

"Oh hi KT, how's first real day staying here?"

"It's great, I met my new house mates."

Patricia smiled as KT fell in step with Patricia.

"I begged Sweetie to put you in Anubis house, but he didn't think it was a good idea with Joy missing and all."

KT gave her a sad smile and said, "yeah, but I don't want to intrude. If I was in that house, the others would probably think I was replacing Joy."

Patricia gave a small laugh, but she knew KT was right, her house mates would think KT replaced Joy. They kept a light conversation as they walked along, and soon entered the forest were Patricia was heading towards.

It was slowly getting dark, and Patricia was slowly realizing how creepy the woods looked. Apparently KT noticed too, "I think we should be heading back, the shadows are making me jumpy."

Patricia nodded and they started to head towards the exit of the woods.

They were nearly there when a loud snap of a twig sounded behind them.

"What was that?" KT said franticly.

"I don't know," Patricia said worriedly, "We should really get out of here."

KT nodded and both of them bolted through the woods eager to get out. Patricia was slightly faster than KT, so she didn't see large branch that felt right on top of her. The sound of KT's scream made Patricia turn around in time to see her friend pinned to the ground by the branch.

"KT!" Patricia yelled as she ran towards her friend," Are you alright?"

Patricia bent down to pick the large branch off of her, and helped her up.

"I think so," KT said in a strained voice, but she spoke too soon as she took a step forward. KT suddenly whimpered in pain as she stumbled to the ground.

"My ankle! I think it's broken."

Patricia helped her up again and steadied her body.

"Here lean on me," Patricia said. KT put her arms around Patricia, putting most of her weight on her.

To their relief, they made it out of the woods alive. Patricia helped KT all the way to her house. After making sure she was taken care of, and saying goodbye to KT, Patricia left to go back Anubis to go to bed.

As she reached the end of the steps of Osiris House, she felt her phone buzz. She took her black iphone out of her pocket and unlocked the screen to look at the message. Her greed eyes grew wide as she read the message.

_Replacing friends is a sin, Trixie. Bad things happen to those whose sin. –J_

Patricia heard those exact words before, and a sliver of hope showed its self through her fear.

_Joy and Patricia walked the halls of the boarding school at a slow pace. Patricia was listening to Joy groan on about how boring their new history teacher, Mr. Winkler was. Patricia felt her phone buzz in her pocket and took it out to see who was trying to contact her. _

_She turned to her babbling friend and said, "Can you hold on a moment, Jerome is calling."_

_Joy glared at her, "Well he can wait, and you and I are hanging out today."_

_"I know that Joy," Patricia huffed, "but Jerome, Alfie, and I are going to see that new horror movie today."_

_"So you are ditching me to hang with them?" Joy growled._

_"No, it's just that we hang out a lot, and I need time to be with my guy friends."_

_"Since when are Jerome and Alfie your friends?" Joy spat._

_"They've always been my friends,' Patricia said meekly, "Aren't they yours, too?"_

_"No."_

_"Well I'm still going to hang out with them. We can hang out tomorrow."_

_"Are you trying to replace me with them, Patricia?" Joy asked with a glare._

_"Good. Replacing your friends is a sin, Trixie. Bad things happen when people sin."_

Patricia let out a shaky breath. If this was Joy, then that meant she was alive, but Patricia kept wondering if the branch hitting KT was not an accident. And somebody did it on purpose. Joy couldn't be that mean, would she?

**So what did you think? Let me know. Reveiw. **

**I was origanly going to have an OC for Patricia's freind, but I decied to use KT. Don't worry Eddie and Willow will also make their apearence.**


End file.
